Life Sucks
by DreamsInTheDark
Summary: Embry's story, he doesn't know his dad, his mother has run off, Jacob has Renesmee, Quil has Claire and now Leah has gone missing. Everyone is running away leaving Embry far behind.


"Hey Emmy, long time no see"

Embry cringed at the voice he heard, he was trying to sneak off unnoticed. Unluckily, he got caught by the worst person to cross paths with. He couldn't see his new guest but he knew the sickly sweet voice didn't belong to a friend.

"Don't call me Emmy, my name is Embry. Go away; you're making me feel nauseous."

"That's not a very nice thing to say, think about how that effects my self esteem?"

"As much as I want to think about you, I'd rather die! Can you just go away?"

"But we have heaps to talk about"

"I don't want to talk to you"

"Really, because I swear you've been talking to me for a while now."

"That's because you won't leave me alone!"

"Friends don't leave their friends alone when they have a problem; they help their friend work through it."

"You wanna talk about problems, problem one you're not my friend and two you're the fucking problem!!"

"Touchy, touchy, you know when you say things like that, it really hurts."

"Would you just fuck off and burn in hell already!!"

"Wow, and here we all were thinking Paul is the psycho one. Is it just me or are you a little cranky, maybe you need to go to bed earlier. You should know better than to have sugar and caffeine late at night, you'll never get a good nights sle-"

"Everything will be better if you just piss off!"

"Oh, now why are you so angry, maybe you should take yoga or Pilates. It will help you to relax and then you won't be so grumpy. Or maybe you need to talk to some professionals, pushing people away like this isn't the answer."

"You're the one who needs professional help. You obviously have no life because you spend all your time making other people feel like shit. Why can't you stop following me and go hang out with your friends, wait you don't have any because you're a dick to everyone! All because you think you've had such a hard life, you feel the need to ruin everybody else's lives just to make yourself feel better. You're nothing but a pathetic little attention seeking bitch! Now leave me alone and just fuck off!"

**Embry**

Finally there was silence; she looked like she had been slapped. Leah bloody Clearwater, fuck her she always gets me so worked up. I don't care about her; it serves her right for being a bitch all the time.

We all know she's horrible but I think that's the first time anyone's said it to her face like that. Well it's about time she knew just how terrible she is.

The look on her face kind of scared me it looked like she was going to cry or something, well it's all her fault if she had just left me alone then I wouldn't have shouted at her like that.

I should not have let myself get this worked up, but every time she talks or thinks she does it out of pure spite and always has the cruellest intentions.

I left her and phased so I could run to this big field I found a few weeks ago. I couldn't sense anyone which is good because I feel like being alone, so I relax and lay out on the grass.

Sam will probably find out about this later, man I am gonna be in deep shit. He doesn't even go out with her but he is still pretty much whipped by her.

Sure I didn't have to be so hard on her, but day after day of her crap is so annoying. It was just a matter of time before someone called her on it.

She is always bringing up awkward problems; she thinks about Sam all the time just to make it hard on him. Her latest dilemma to dwell on just happens to be about me.

Everyone wonders who my real Dad is, in private of course. Except for Leah, she just loves to bring it out in to the open and increase the drama.

I want to know, but then I don't want to know all at the same time. I guess I need to talk to my mother.

That might be a problem, my mother fled from the reserve when everyone started asking questions and I made it worse by refusing to talk to her. I couldn't even look at her after I found out that my father isn't actually my real father.

I'm pretty sure everyone is still pissed about it, but on the bright side one of my brothers might actually be my brother. It's funny how it works out like that.

I always wanted a brother, but it was alright I grew up with Quil and Jake as my brothers. I hope it's one of them. Maybe Jake, I mean Quil's cool and everything but I think Billy is a pretty cool dad.

God I sound sappy. I got up and walked back to my house, It's getting pretty late I didn't even realise. I've been here for ages actually. If Mum was at home I'm sure she would through a psyche, I would've lied about the wolf run, but I always get caught out there. She can always tell when I'm lying, it sucks.

She's not a big fan of the wolf thing, it's not my fault she couldn't keep her pants on, I don't need her anyway.

I lay in bed, my mind still swimming with thoughts and it took a while but. A few hours passed until I heard Sam signal for a meeting. I could always just ditch and not show up but he would catch up with me, like my mother would say. Consequences are inevitable.

Wow how ironic is that? I got up, phased and ran to my doom.

_Way to go Embry, hope yelling at her was worth it because you're in for it now._

I can just imagine the smirk on Quil's face.

_I know she's always getting at you Em but Sam seems pretty mad this time._

I phased back and ran into the clearing, all eyes fell on me and they didn't look too happy.

"Sup guys!" no-one answered. Sam looked at me and began to speak.

"Embry, I know she's annoying but what you said really hurt her."

"Yeah, I didn't mean to be so harsh, but she'll get over it."

"Embry, no-one's seen her since she talked to you."

"So?"

"Well, I know she's been really hard on you, but you didn't do anything to her did you?"

"No!! Why would you even ask me that?"

"You were pretty angry with her"

"That doesn't mean anything, so what if I was angry with her, I wouldn't hurt her."

Seth stepped up.

"It's been 5 hours, she hasn't been home, none of her friends have seen her and we haven't sensed her phasing"

"She'll be fine. Maybe, she's just gone for a walk or something, she'll show up eventually"

"You better hope so Embry, what you said must have really got to her. Until she turns up I'm holding you personally responsible"

"Come on Sam, Leah's always been a bit dramatic"

"Be that as it may Embry but still I call back in an hour if she doesn't show up ok?"

The pack all met Sam's glare with mumbles of "yip" "yes" and "yeah" and everyone ran off home. Jacob and Quil stayed behind and the questioning began.

"Mate, what did you do? I know you said you didn't hit her and I believe you if you didn't, but did you? I wouldn't blame you, there have definitely been more than a few times where I could of knocked her over myself. She gets quite nasty aye, I wonder why?"

"Chill Quil, give the man some breathing space" Jake grabbed him and started pushing him back towards the Rez. "Em, just drop by later," he always seems to understand when I need space, probably because of Bella and the fact he imprinted on a baby.

We all thought it was bad enough that Quil imprinted on Claire, a little two year old. Then Jake had to go one up him and fall for a new born half human half vampire baby that grows rapidly by the minute.

Well I guess I'm not alone in being fucked up, yay for equal retardation.


End file.
